


Quiet

by KabochaKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, D/s, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sibling Incest, Vocal Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "It's erotic, though, no? The fear of being caught..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some flavor of AU, I don't know, something something less bad-end for the Uchihas.

"Oh god..."

"Quiet, otouto."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to do as his brother asked. It was hard to remain silent, though, with two scissoring fingers pushed inside him. Harder still when one brushed against a spot that shot a streak of lightning up his spine, and a raw gasp sucked into his lungs.

" _Sasuke_." Itachi's voice was a hiss. Sasuke cringed, holding down the loud, yelling snap he wanted to give in return.

"I can't help it," he managed to hold his voice down to a whisper. "Fuck, do you have _any idea_ how good that feels?"

"I have some inkling," Itachi returned, the smirk obvious in his voice even when he whispered. Sasuke growled quietly. The next brush of finger across his prostate choked the sound short.

"Fuck, you want me to keep quiet when you're doing _that_?" A long shudder rippled down his spine when the crooking, scissoring fingers pressed in a little deeper, _both_ fingertips carefully nudging that pleasure point inside him. He pressed his forehead into the mattress, doing his damnedest to hold down the sharp cries that threatened in his lungs.

"If you can't be silent when I'm doing this, how can I expect our coupling to be inaudible when it's my cock that's penetrating you?" The next gasp was quieter, but no less wanton.

"Gods, do you have to _talk_ like that, too?"

"...Do you not enjoy it?" Another gentle press, then stroke, of fingers against Sasuke's prostate. The sound Sasuke made was high-pitched, but very, very soft. "When I speak of... how did you put it, otouto? My cock... reaming you into the mattress?" The next shudder was explosive. A thick bead of cum dripped from the tip of Sasuke's erect shaft and onto the sheets. Itachi gave a thoughtful—and, from the tone, amused—hum. "Did you come, Sasuke?"

"Y-yes..." Sasuke's whole body was trembling. He'd never felt more fucking aroused in his life, so turned on that it nearly _hurt_ , and Itachi's teasing only made his body scream louder. Let it, though, since his mouth couldn't. Though it did release another quiet cry when Itachi's free, warm, hand cupped around his genitals, checking the seat and tightness of the cock ring. Sasuke groaned very, _very_ softly at the touch of fingers to his swollen testes, his almost too-hard cock. As quickly as it had appeared, the hand vanished again, leaving Sasuke shackled and unstimulated. His hips rocked weakly.

"Yet still very much aroused. A successful experiment, I think."

" _Sadist_ ," Sasuke hissed, pushing his hips back against the fingers that had decreased speed in his backside.

"Masochist," Itachi returned easily, and, illustrating his point, dragged nails sharply down Sasuke's shoulder blade. The smaller body _jerked_ , thrashing sharply, and Sasuke dropped his head to bite, _hard_ , into one of the pillows supporting his chest. Itachi only continued to play fingers in at the boy's ass. "You're the one who suggested the cock ring, Sasuke, if I must remind you." A soft shudder was the only response. "Is it not pleasurable?" Two fingers nudged _hard_ against the younger man's prostate. Sasuke strangled a noise in his throat, jerking and biting into the pillow until his teeth met. After a beat or three, he released it to take in a few quiet, heaving breaths.

"I'm not the one who decided to try out new kinky shit with _Mom and Dad asleep in the next room_ ," he snapped, words still coming out unvocalized, but hissing. The return hum was bland, and followed by a quick, twisting scissor of fingers. Sasuke twitched, low grunt cutting short in his throat.

"It's erotic, though, no? The fear of being caught..." Fingers straightened, slipped out, then pressed back in, repeating the motions to work up a slow, steady fucking. Slowly, Sasuke's hips began to rock, meeting Itachi's hand on each lazy thrust. "The knowledge that we could be interrupted at any moment..." Sasuke's own fingers uncurled slowly, then curled back into fists, trying to keep the circulation going in his hands, bound as they were over his head, cords strapped around the headboard. Normally Sasuke was all for being tied up—the combination of fear and trust did intense, unexplainable things to his arousal—but just now, he kind of wanted to punch his teasing brother. "That this pleasure might be the last you enjoy for a while, and it could be rudely interrupted if you make a _single_ unsavory sound..." Okay, fuck, that was hotter than it should have been, and Sasuke felt his cock jump. He grunted low in his throat.

"I-I don't want to make a habit of this," he managed, even as he arched his back to deepen the angle of Itachi's fingers inside of him.

"Of course not," Itachi agreed as though the concept was absurd. "This sort of thing has diminishing returns. The genuine fear of being caught soon outweighs the eroticism. Don't worry, otouto, this night will be a rare thing..." Sasuke nearly came again when fingers twisted hard inside him. Fuck. The words made this even worse. Or... he shuddered. Was he really thinking _better_?

Fingers slipped away at last, and a sigh of tension release escaped Sasuke's lungs. God, his brother had wound him up tight this time. He didn't know it was possible to be this hard and not c— _oh fuck_.

His head threw back, but before he could release a sound, he found a hand cupped over his mouth and nose, muffling his strangled, raw cry of pleasure as Itachi's oiled cock forced its way into his ass. Only once a pelvis pressed against his backside, flush to his body, Itachi's cock settled wholly, filling, inside him, did Sasuke realize dimly that his inner thigh was wet.

"A second time, otouto?" Though Itachi's voice remained a whisper, it sounded roaringly loud from this close distance, lips just brushing Sasuke's ear. "Interesting." Sasuke shivered. A hand trailed over his arousal again, and the smaller boy _thrashed_ back against the stronger body on top of his. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ he was sensitive right now! A whimper muffled against the hand still clamped over his face. The fingers were parted just enough to allow a sliver of breath through his nose, no more. The other hand did not relent, ghosting over the bulges in Sasuke's scrotum, drawing teasingly up the underside of his throbbing shaft. Sasuke bucked, trying to shake his head, muffling a louder noise of protest against unyielding fingers. The teasing hand finally left Sasuke's painful arousal, only to trail down the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh, where he could feel it wiping thick wet off of his leg. He shuddered. Without releasing Sasuke's mouth, Itachi pulled back, cock sliding slowly out of Sasuke's ass. Another tremble from the smaller body. Fingers, wet with cum, teased against the stretched ring of muscle still occupied by thick sex. Dimly, as Itachi pushed himself back in, Sasuke realized that Itachi had wiped his hand clean on his own shaft, that the new, warm, gooey slickness now clinging to his brother's cock and pushing inside him was his own cum. A low moan found itself kept quiet by Itachi's other hand.

"Do you think, Sasuke," Itachi spoke suddenly, still stunningly loud in Sasuke's ear despite its whisper, "it will be three times, or four, by the time I've made once?" Sasuke's breath hitched, and he found that his automatic recoil pressed him flush up against Itachi's chest. A low, dark chuckle roared in his ear. "I won't force you, otouto. But I'm also not undoing that belt until I've finished." It took only a second for the implications there to penetrate even Sasuke's lust-addled mind, and shuddering, _quiet_ moan broke between Itachi's fingers. "Good," Itachi nearly purred, sending a jolt though Sasuke's nerves, and lowered his hand from the younger's mouth. Long, deep breaths sucked in and out of a now wide-open mouth. "Quiet, now. Let me know if you can't."

A hard swallow, and Sasuke nodded.

No buildup, no pretense, no adjustment, no warning. Itachi's hips crashed into his again and again, cock thrusting deep inside Sasuke's firm ass. Sucking, harsh breaths blew in and out of Sasuke's lungs, but all of them soft, all of them only air with no reverb. He arched his back, pressing himself hungrily back to meet Itachi's thrusts, taking only moments to find the rhythm. This was something else Itachi had never done before. Sasuke found it in his head to wonder if Itachi was as aroused by this whole combination of insanity as he was, to dive straight into hard, deep, fast, with none of the tease or tantalization he'd come to think of as normal. The thought fell away quickly, though, when Itachi's hips found a new angle to thrust, grinding past Sasuke's prostate with every jerk of his hips. Sasuke's gasps caught, then thinned. In a few moments, his hitched breath gained a hint of voice. _Shit_.

"I can't—! Itachi—!"

A strong hand wrapped firmly, roughly, across the front of Sasuke's neck, _just_ putting pressure on his windpipe, completely blocking off all breath. Sasuke saw stars. He screamed, though no sound came out, feeling for the third time tonight the sensation of raw, immeasurable bliss. Felt, distantly, a heavy, hot wetness creeping down his backside, the thrusts in his ass now short and erratic. Nearly thought he was going to die when a hand palmed at him _again_ —how fucking sadistic could his brother _get?_ —and then felt hot and cold _surge_ through his shaft, a minute pinch followed by a cool rush of air. He thought for one wild instant his heart had stopped. And then there was the _hand_ again, and he felt like it was _everywhere_ ; it was inside of him in a way that didn't mean penetration, it was on his _heart_ and reaching deep to the inside of his spine. Heard a low, high noise gag out of his throat, and leapt up from barely below the peak to hit that insane high again. _Higher_ , sharper, more raw. He couldn't _hear_. Felt teeth scrape his shoulder and a heavy, whole-body shudder that was only partly his. Hoped Itachi was still keeping him quiet because he was pretty sure he was screaming and he couldn't even tell which way was up.

Then the pressure was gone from his neck and a loud, sucking breath hurtled into his lungs. He hadn't even felt himself collapse, but he sure as hell wasn't holding himself up anymore. The way Itachi's weight was heavy on him, he had a feeling Itachi was barely a step away from crashing himself. For a long, slow minute, he heard, through a muffled roar in his ears, two deep, ragged breaths coming as one, over and slowly over again.

Somewhere above him he heard a low, unhooking click, dimly felt his arms flop down around his head. His fingers, half-numb, twitched. Long fingers much more deft than his loosened the loops around his wrists, and he felt the tingling warmth of returning blood flow. The rest of him, though, already felt impossibly, comfortably warm.

"...Four, then," an amused voice, just vocalized above a whisper, tickled past his ear. Sasuke snorted, but even underneath the other man, he knew Itachi could tell he was smirking.

"Sadist."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
